


Xmas Special with the Striders

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [67]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Eggnog, Flavored Lube, Gags, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time at the Striders. Bro’s played Santa for a bit and brought home a lot new toys to play with under the Christmas tree. Except they don’t have a tree in the apartment. Well, Santa will have to fix that pretty quick with the help of his little elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Special with the Striders

Dirk and Dave were suspicious when they came home to a new fixture hanging from the ceiling. But Bro ignored it that evening so they put it out of their minds. For the most part. Dave came up with a couple scenarios that he could put it to use. Bro simply continued to pretend that it doesn’t exist, to the point of denying its existence, which raise more suspicions. Especially as it continued not to be used.

Then small things started appearing in the apartment. A garland hung across the window. A couple of ornaments on the coffee table. Bells on the refrigerator door. Haunting hymns from the Trans Siberian Orchestra played just at a volume where the twins aren’t sure they are actually hearing it. The scent of peppermint and cinnamon wafting through the air without a discernable source.

They definitely notice a theme with only red and green smuppets can be seen. And then the striped ones start to make an appearance. And Bro’s baseball caps are systematically replaced with santa hats.

The culmination of all these events happen a couple days after school ends and a day before their Christmas trip up to New York. The twins come home from some errands to find the place looking like aftermath of a Christmas morning in a houseful of toddlers. They replace that toddler qualifier with damnable bachelor when they start peeking into some of the boxes strewn about and find an odd mix of Christmas decorations like garland and ornaments and adult toys featuring the same color scheme they've been noticing for days. Stepping carefully through the wreckage, they find two boxes near the futon filled with rich dark velvet and pale matching trim.

"Dibs on the green," Dirk immediately blurts out as he guesses what they might be. "You can take the red."

"Fine." They careful lift the cloth out and Dirk's assumptions are correct. They seem to be elf outfits. A short mini skirt and a short vest like top. Beneath those are some thigh high stockings that set Dave's mouth drooling. His clothes are off the quickest while Dirk pokes around a little bit more. He smiles wickedly when he finds a set of small bottles in one of the boxes. When he glances over, he laughs at the sight he finds. Dave is bent over away from him with the skirt covering absolutely nothing, working on pulling the stockings up his leg. One is white with thin red stripes spiraling up and the other is red with thin white stripes.

When he straightens up, looks over at Dirk, and finds him still dressed, Dave pounces on him. Clothes go flying and Dirk is promptly dressed in matching green with the skirt barely covering anything, especially their erections, even standing and having the skirt fall properly. The words peppermint and spearmint come to Dirk's mind at their appearance. Which reminds him about the bottles he found.

"Do you want chocolate, cherry, sugar cookie, or caramel?"

"Caramel. What are you talking about?"

Dirk lifts two of the bottles up, one labeled chocolate and the other caramel. "Flavored lube."

"Ooooh." Dave makes grabby hands at Dirk who laughs and tosses Dave his specified bottle before flipping over the futon. The skirt flips up invitingly as Dave scrambles over as well. Dirk pours some of the chocolate flavored lube over his hands to start warming it up as Dave settles down over him facing the other end of the futon. Dave does no such favor as he pours the caramel directly over Dirk's cock. Dirk's yelp turns into a moan as Dave's mouth descends.

Dave licks at the liquid as it runs down the shaft of Dirk's cock, dribbling extra on as he goes. The warm caramel taste is actually pretty quality while still leaving Dirk's skin slick. He chases the rivulets down onto Dirk's ass until his head is pressed against the futon. Then he balances his weight back to his knees and elbows to free up his hands which grab and raise the ass to a better position.

Dirk applies his chosen lube to Dave’s ass with his fingers and lets it run down his cock, catching it with his mouth just before it drips off the end of the tip. Dave moans when Dirk’s lips wrap gently around the head. His fingers smear the chocolate flavor around Dave’s entrance until Dave is comfortable with the touch. Dave doesn’t tense up when Dirk presses inside first with only one finger but as he adds more lube with his other hand, a second finger is quickly added.

Dave is lapping at Dirk’s ass, his tongue covering the mirrored area that Dirk had been caressing. The caramel flavor doesn’t completely mask Dirk’s natural taste but enhances it, in his opinion. His tongue presses inward as Dirk opens up under the gentle ministrations.

Stretching his neck up off the futon, Dirk takes more of Dave into his mouth. He appreciates how Dave has his hips at a higher level, letting Dirk control how much he can take into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the helmet and his lips slide along the shaft, gathering more chocolate taste as he goes.

Dave has to pull off panting as Dirk’s fingers brush his prostate in a jolt of electric pleasure. He applies his own fingers to Dirk’s ass in retribution, easily starting with two with how soft his tongue had made his brother’s entrance already. Dirk moans about the stretch, the vibrations being sent directly to Dave’s cock. Dave is careful to control his hips and not thrust down into the good feeling, but he works his fingers in and out faster, getting more moans in return. That just makes Dirk step up his game and slip a third finger into Dave who lets out a loud happy groan almost directly against Dirk’s balls.

“D? Is that you? Didya get home that fast?” a voice comes out from the bathroom. The brothers barely register it as they are too focused on each other. Dave moans again because of Dirk’s heavy sucking on his cock as there is the sound of rummaging just before the bathroom door opens. Bro steps out in a bright red, loose bathrobe. The trim is white and the belt black, mimicking the usual black belt of Santa’s outfit. “Hoho! It looks like my li’l elves started getting’ frisky without me.”

Dave moans loudly before looking up when Bro’s hand comes sharply down on his exposed ass just below the pale red trim. That combined with Dirk’s talented tongue has Dave quivering and pulling away from Dirk so that he doesn’t end the fun too soon. He rolls to his feet and dances away from Dirk’s hands. Bro takes advantage of the opening and strokes Dirk’s cock a couple of times as he arches up off the futon into the touch.

“Bro!”

“Well, my elves sound nice and pretty but that’s only the beginning of your inspection. Gotta make sure the toys are up to snuff.” He grabs the nearest red and white striped smuppet before coming around the futon. Dirk scrambles out of the way before Bro plops down on the couch. His robe falls open revealing a prominent erection. “C’mere and sit on my lap, Dirky.”

“Are you fucking serious? You are so corny, Bro.” Dirk rolls his eyes.

“That’s Santa to ya, boy. Or maybe I’ll put Dave on the Nice List instead.”

“Oh but Santa I’ve been so naughty,” Dave hams up to another eye roll from Dirk.

“Doncha worry, Davey, I got ya a special present. But ya only get it if ya help me get Dirk into the Christmas spirit.”

Dave is instantly pushing at Dirk towards Bro with shrieks of “Betrayal!” that last until Bro grabs him and pulls him the rest of the way onto his lap. The skirt offers no protection between Dirk’s ass and Bro’s cock. Actually with the slipperiness from the caramel lube, Bro almost slips inside on the first try. It only takes a bit of heavy handed maneuvering to get Dirk positioned correctly. Dave’s fingering had stretched him enough to sink almost comfortably down onto Bro’s cock, straddling his legs and facing Dave who is looking longingly at Dave’s predicament.

“Ya fit like a glove, Dirk. Damn. Always so tight. Definitely belong on the Nice ‘Ass’ List.”

“As if, that was, a question,” Dirk pants out as Bro starts bouncing him up and down.

“Ya got a nice dick too. Got a present for that.” Bro picks up the smuppet that had been set aside and slips the plush rump down over the aforementioned dick. The foam inside is nice and snug against Dirk and makes him moan as Bro grips it to slide it up and down to the same rhythm as he bounces Dirk. Then he flicks a switch with his thumb and it suddenly starts to vibrate to the tune of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” complete with tinny music coming out of the nose. Dirk half groans in contempt and half moans in pleasure at the additional source of pleasure.

“Hhng, that looks like so much fun,” Dave whines.

“Well join in. Nothin’s stoppin’ ya.” Bro spreads his knees, forcing Dirk’s legs wider and exposing him more. Dave scrambles onto his hands and knees and crawls into the open space. He snatches up the caramel lube and pours some onto Dirk’s balls, quickly following it up with his mouth. Dirk cries out at the increased assault on his senses. His hands grip first at Bro’s thighs then at Dave’s hair as Dave starts to suck each of Dirk’s balls into his mouth with gentle loving pressure. Bro moans into Dirk’s neck as Dave’s hands start fondling Bro’s.

“Dave! Bro!”

“Uh huh, that’s right, keep those pretty noises up. Better than any Christmas carols I’ve heard...” He trails off as Dave’s tongue dips lower and touches where Bro’s dick is sliding into Dirk’s ass. Dirk whimpers at the caresses against his sensitive skin.

“Oh god, I’m gonna- I’m gonna- Ah!” Dirk shudders as Bro quickly pulls off the smuppet so Dave can wrap his lips around Dirk’s cock and suck the first load of cum of the night out of him. He quivers for a good solid minute between his brothers as they continue to tease him through his orgasm. They let him fall to the side when they are finally done with him and he is begging for mercy.

Dave, still between Bro’s legs, licks his lips and eyes Bro’s still randy cock.

“As much as I like your mouth, li’l elf, I got somethin’ else planned for ya.” Bro pushes himself to his feet and starts rummaging around a couple opened boxed. Dave follows him around, catching sight of some objects that he doesn’t quite know if he should be running from or begging for.

Bro lets out a sound of success and starts pulling out some silver and gold fuzzy garland. Dave takes a step back as Bro turns on him with a wicked grin, his hands deftly twisting one end of the silver into loose loops. Dave realizes that putting his hands up in warding is a terrible idea a second after Bro quickly throws the loops over and around his wrists, pulling on his end to make them come together tightly. Bro doesn’t stop pulling, dragging Dave across the room to the new fixture hanging from the ceiling. Dave is still too stunned to struggle as Bro flips the garland up into the hook and pulls down, pulling Dave’s arms upwards above his head until he is fully stretched out.

“Bro? Wha-? Bro!” Dave uselessly cries out in confusion as Bro, an expert in shibari, puts his talents to use wrapping the two garlands in twists down his arms, binding them even further together. Bro unbuttons the vest from where it was pulling too tight and continues the crisscrossing pattern down Dave’s torso. He pauses momentarily after looping come garland around his exposed midriff to go look for something else amidst all of the tissue paper. Dave tugs and pulls at the makeshift bondage but doesn’t get any give, only a couple of the loops across his chest fall slightly.

Bro returns with a long bar with red and white spirals, to go with the obvious theme of most objects it seems, and two leather cuffs at either end. Dave’s eyes go wide at the sight and his dick twitches underneath the short skirt. Bro wastes no time dropping down and fitting the first cuff around Dave’s ankle. Dave puts up a struggle, just for show really, as Bro shoves his legs apart to get the other cuff on. Dave’s legs are now in a very wide and vulnerable position with his toes barely touching the ground to support some weight off of his wrists and arms. The tense stretch will eventually turn into muscle burn that already has Dave whimpering.

Bro fixes up the pieces that Dave knocked down and then threads them between his legs to either side of his ass and dick. Gold goes twirling down his right leg and silver down the left. While on his knees, Bro takes a lick of Dave’s chocolatey dick.

“Yum. Ya got some good taste, li’l bro,” Bro announces to Dirk who is starting to stir again, “but he needs a li’l somethin’ else to go with.”

He gets up and starts wandering around, poking into several boxes and pulling things out. Eventually he comes to the box where Dirk originally found the flavored lube. He picks up the red bottle with a hum and returns to Dave with an armful of objects, which he sets aside for a moment.

“Bro, what are you doing?” Dave asks as Bro uncaps the lube and a waft of cherry hits his nose.

“Givin’ myself a li’l treat.” Bro hooks a foot on the other side of the spreader bar and pulls Dave a bit towards him, making Dave’s body hold and angle from the ceiling hook. Bro grinds his thigh against Dave’s dick and dribbles some of the lube across Dave’s chest, not really being careful with how it runs over and into the vest and garland.

“Bro!”

He doesn’t answer as he leans down and starts licking at the bright taste. The cherry is a little too sweet by itself, but the sweat on Dave’s skin cuts it down just right to be tasty. Bro uses broad sweeps of his tongue along Dave’s ribs, working his way along the right side, pushing the remaining lube towards a nipple. He changes his tongue to a point to circle around the nub a couple of times before flicking over it and making Dave gasp. He nibbles and sucks on it until Dave starts to grind back against Bro’s thigh, and then Bro starts all over again on his left.

“Goddamnit! You are such a fucking tease! Just fuck me already. Bite me! Grab me! Jerk me off for all I care! Just do more than taste me, you creepy ass fucker!”

“Oi, this is exactly what gotcha on the naughty list. Ya just can’t be a patient li’l boy, can you?”

“Br-” Dave is cut off as Bro shoves his thumb into his mouth. Dave gets a burst of cherry on his tongue from where Bro had been holding him up. He starts to suck on it, hoping to entice Bro to something more, but to no avail as Bro finishes up his ‘treat’ and then removes his foot, letting Dave swing back to standing with a whine.

“As purty as our tree is lookin’, still seems a bit bare, don’t he?” Bro says aloud. “Good thing I thought to pick up some ornaments.”

He leans back to pick up the rest of the stuff he found. He brandishes a bag of round balls that roll against each other with a plasticky sound. In his other hand is a smaller bag of clips and hooks that Dave feels slightly nervous about. Bro quickly pairs a clip with a green ornament and then clips the other end to one of Dave’s nipples. A blue one goes on his other side with a loud whimper. Another clip goes onto a yellow ball and is hung off of one ear with a matching orange on the other side. More ornaments are attached to Dave to bits of skin and small body parts with the clips which thankfully only have enough bite to stay on. Once Bro runs out of clips, he switches to the large hooks with rounded ends to hang more ornament off of the garland and Dave’s clothes.

One last red ball is fit into a familiar wide strap and then wrapped around Dave’s head. Bro has to coax Dave’s jaws open to get it to fit properly before latching the gag into place. Dave’s continued whimpers are now a bit muffled.

“Ah, much better. Still needs a bit more though, doncha think, Dirk.”

“Yep, and I found just the thing,” Dirk announces from where he had also been going through the boxes, making note of what he could use. A soft jingling noise comes from his hand and Dave catches a glimpse of two sets of bells with velvet ribbon ties. “And I know just where to put them.” Dirk sidles up in front of Dave, ignoring the pitiful look Dave gives him behind the gag. Instead he reaches down and slips the loop of the first set of bells over the head of Dave’s cock, sliding it carefully down the shaft until they are nestled comfortably at the base. Then he gently tightens the looping until it is snug enough to act as a cockring but loose enough to not cause any damage. He snickers softly against Dave’s outraged sounds as he realizes what his twin has just done to him.

The second set is also looped over the head of Dave’s dick but is tightened just as gently right behind the crown. They jiggle happy as Dirk strokes the rest of the shaft between bells, making the cock and bells jump.

“I like your sense of style, Dirk,” Bro congratulates. “He still needs a li’l sparkle though.” He turns to another box and pulls out several long strands of fairy lights.

“Perfect.” Dirk helps Bro get them mostly untangled and hooked up with batteries before whimsically draping them over their brother.

Bro is leaning over and looking for something while muttering something about a star under his breath when the front door opens. Dirk leans around Dave to take a look before quickly abandoning the string of lights he was working on for greeting the eldest brother.

Where Bro went casual in his Santa outfit, D went nice. D is wearing a tailored, well-fitted suit in a garish red color that matches Bro’s bathroom robe. A black tie lays against the crisp white button down that makes Dirk’s mouth water. A heavy bag hangs from one hand, the other busy with locking the front door and tossing his aviators to the hall table.

Dirk slips up in front of him, throwing his arms around D’s neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss that tastes like whiskey, eggnog, and still that bit of chocolate from Dave’s ass and cock.

“Welcome home, Mr. Claus. How’d you get here?”

“Taxi- I mean, my reindeer brought me home. Ho Ho Ho!” He throws his head back for the cheap character laugh. “Why do you smell like creme brulee and taste like chocolate?”

“Fun and games.” Dirk tilts his head back to where Bro has found the star and stuck it to Dave’s head. And then found some more smuppets to use on him.

“And this is why I drink,” D murmurs as he takes in the scene. “I’m going to need a lot more eggnog before I can attempt anything with you fuckers that isn’t going to scar my psyche for life,” he lifts the bag up and Dirk recognizes a jug of eggnog and a bottle of Southern Comfort in it. “Especially after the hints that Bro’s given me.”

"Oooh, what else does he have planned for us?" Dirk hangs off of him as they walk to the kitchen. D pulls down four glasses and sets about making four strong eggnogs. "That bad, huh?"

"I'll enjoy it one way or another," D says over a long drawn out sound of pleasure coming from their 'tree.'

Bro works the ribbed nose in and out of Dave's ass, letting him rock back with the swing to take it deeper. Dave arches and fights his bindings without making any progress on getting free. Not that he really wants too, he mostly just wants to grab the damn smuppet and fuck himself with it at a faster pace than molasses. He can’t even complain about it with the gag in his mouth, so he fights. Bro is definitely enjoying his squirming, stroking himself under the robe and contemplating which toy to use next.

“Come on, D, you know I always make you feel good,” Dirk presses D into the counter with his lips at D’s ears whispering the dirty things Dirk wants to do to him. D swallows hard and blindly grabs for his drink. He sets down an empty glass and goes for a second as Dirk loosens his tie, undoes some of the white shirt, unbuckles his belt, and slides his hand into D’s pants. Dirk leads him like that over to the other Striders with the next two glasses of nog in D’s hands. Bro snags both as he exchanges out toys to play with.

“Oi, here, Dirk, use this one.” Bro passes him a long narrow blue box. Dirk glances inside and smiles.

“Wha? What is that?” D asks suspiciously as Dirk sets it down with a soft thud.

“Don’t worry about it, D, you’ll enjoy it. Now bend over like a good bitch.” Dirk pulls D forward sharp enough to make him stumble and then gets a hand to the middle of his back to shove him down over the back of the futon. Keeping him pinned there he pulls D’s pants down to his knees. Dirk steps in close, teasing D’s ass with the pale green trim on his skirt.

“Oh god, you are going to fuck me with a skirt on again, aren’t you?”

“Again?” Bro perks up as he slides a another brightly colored anal bead into Dave.

“I’ll pull the outfit later, Bro, if you really want me to fuck you too,” Dirk replies casually getting a snort in return. “But no, D, I got something else planned for you,” Dirk grabs up the last unopened flavored lube, sugar cookies, “unless you really want me to, you wanton whore.”

D is too busy moaning at both the name calling and the fingers spreading the sweet smelling lube down his crack to answer properly. He resigns himself to being Dirk’s bitch a bit better than Dave who continues to mentally curse Bro for dragging out his sexual torture. He curses Dirk as well for the makeshift cock ring blocking the growing orgasm. The jiggling of his twitching cock and swaying of his hips remind him with each merry chime.

Bro drinks down the eggnog and goes to refill the drinks, leaving ‘Jingle Bells’ buzzing in Dave’s ass. When he returns he mercifully undoes Dave’s ball gag and lifts a glass to Dave’s mouth. The rim of the glass gets a little messy with the amount of saliva that had built up, but Dave drinks down the spiked eggnog, only spilling a little which Bro licks up from his throat.

“Bro, please- please, Bro, just fuck me. Let me come. Please!” Dave begs as soon as he finishes the glass.

“Nope. Haven’t run through all of the toys yet.” Bro straps the gag back in place and takes the other glass to Dirk who doesn’t stop from fingering and spreading D’s ass when Bro grabs the back of his hair and tips eggnog into his mouth. Bro follows it up with a rough kiss. He smacks D’s ass as a parting gift before going around and finding what he hasn’t used on Dave just yet.

“Oh my god, Dirk! Just how much wider do you need me?” D moans as Dirk spreads his three fingers, stretching him with sugar cookie lube.

“Just enough to take this.” Dirk bends down and hefts the contents of the blue package up. He knew it’s weight from the box but it’s still impressive when it’s in his hand. D twists to glance over his shoulder at what Dirk is talking about and his jaw drops. It is a very large (and solid) dildo slash butt plug in the shape of a candy cane with a small indentation just before the curved section. The colors are the obvious red and white but D doesn’t care about the cliche, all he know is that he wants that inside of him.

“Please,” he gasps out.

Dirk drizzles a bit more of the lube over the large toy before pressing the blunt in on the long side against D’s entrance. The stretching helped but the fullness that comes with the solid girth of the dildo still takes D’s breath away as Dirk slowly pushes it in. He rotates around to help push the lube into place and help it slide better. Before it gets to the taper, Dirk starts to slide it back out, almost to the tip, and then pushes it back in, filling D again. D gives up on holding himself up, now only focuses on the heavy pleasure on his ass. His head is cloudy with the alcohol and he can feel it’s warmth burrowing in his chest and tingling in his cheeks, both sets. Dirk takes good care of him, working him over with the toy and going only a little bit deeper with each pass to give him time to adjust and accomodate. D’s moans grow in proportion to how much is fitting inside of him. His eyes nearly roll back into head he is feeling so much pleasure.

Finally Dirk gets it to the taper and D’s greedy body pulls it right in so that the crook of the candy cane is perfectly nestled against the curve of his ass. D groans and quivers as the candy cane settles inside him. And then Dirk makes him move, pulling him back and upright. D cries out as the now butt plug shifts and gravity pulls it down, but it doesn’t fall out. It just doesn’t let D forget about it.

Dirk pushes D’s jacket off of his shoulders and undoes the white shirt, tossing it after the red. He leaves the tie on, enjoying the darkness against D’s pale skin. Then he kneels and undoes D’s shoes, making him lean side to side (which makes him moan with each shift) to slide them and his socks off. He does the same again to help D step out of his pants until all D is wearing is the tie and red and white butt plug.

“Go fix us another round of eggnog,” Dirk commands as he stands back up.

“Y-yes, sir.” He takes a deep breath before he walks to the kitchen, the plug shifting its weight with every step. He’s panting by the time gets to the counter. Dirk keeps one eye on him, laughing a bit when D takes a swig of the SoCo straight from the bottle, as he wanders back to the Christmas tree to tweak the ornaments on Dave’s nipples.

“I take it he’s enjoyin’ the present?”

“You always give great presents, Bro.” Dirk leans over and kisses him.

“Fuck yeah I do. This year though might be the best.” He pulls the latest singing smuppet from Dave and hooks his leg on the spreader bar again, this time pulling him back and lining his dick up with Dave’s abused hole. Dirk helps him out, controlling the swing to push and pull Dave on Bro’s cock. He removes the gag, only to replace it with his own mouth, swallowing down his twin’s moans.

D comes stumbling back over with his hands full of eggnog that he passes to Bro and Dirk before he starts leaning heavily on Bro. Dirk carefully shares his nog with his brother as Bro quickly downs him, gasping at the alcohol to eggnog ratio in the glass.

“C’mere, Santa,” D slurs out, “I wanna see your N-hiccup-North pole.” He starts groping at Bro’s dick, his fingers brushing against Dave’s sensitive ass at the same time just like what Dave had done to Dirk.

“Dirk, Dirk, Dirk, I gotta come. Please, please take the damn fucking bells off and let me come! Please please!”

“Hey Dirky, can I leave Dave to ya? I got a drunk ass over here to handle.”

“Yea, I got him.” Dave swings forward into Dirk as Bro lets him go, sliding out one last time. Bro is immediately catching D falling into him. Somehow he gets the eldest to his knees before D’s mouth closes over his caramel flavored cock.

Dirk strokes Dave’s chocolate covered cock a couple of times to extended whimpers, whines, and curses before finally granting release and tugging at the velvet tie at the base of his cock. The bells fall away and Dave comes with a great wave of relief against Dirk’s thigh. Dirk supports him through his orgasm before gently letting him stand on his own only long enough to undo the spreader bar from his ankles and unhook the garland from the ceiling fixture. He then takes Dave over to the futon to untangle and recover.

D is meanwhile slobbering all over Bro’s cock, making a mess in his drunk state. Not that Bro cares with the alcohol clouding his head as well. His hands tug and pull at D’s hair, guiding him into a better rhythm. Between the build up with Dave and the hot heaven of D’s mouth and tongue, Bro is already at the edge with no compulsion to slow down.

“Ah! D! Fuck!” is all the warning D gets, if he hears it, before Bro comes down his throat. The rocking back and forth on his knees had also been making the candy cane rub against D’s prostate so feeling Bro’s cock twitch and explode in his mouth also sends him over the edge, painting the floor and a nearby box with his come.

Bro staggers away from the vacuum of D’s mouth when the pressure gets too much on his sensitive cock. D just about collapses down as Bro collects himself. Then Bro is pulling D to his feet and over to the Strider pile started on the futon. He tosses D to Dirk and lowers the back before falling down onto the cushion.

“Merry fucking Christmas, y’all.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
